


Not Dating

by tuppenny



Series: Scars [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and cursing, and french kissing, hence the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny
Summary: In which Jack and Katherine sneak into a college dorm.(Don't want spoilers for the first story in the series? Don't read this one first!)





	Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracedameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/gifts).



> Grace requested a story that included the following:
> 
> Hurt/Comfort  
> Kissing  
> F A M I L Y  
> Puns (or jokes)  
> (bonus points for sprace extra bonus points for the boys being the family)  
> sprace  
> jack & kath with kids  
> jack being a stay at home dad  
> jack & emmy  
> emmy in general  
> boys goofing off
> 
> And I picked and chose and ended up with this!

Jack knocked at the halfway-open door of Emmy’s dorm room with one hand, his other hand firmly intertwined with Katherine’s. 

“It’s open, you don’t have to knock,” Emmy’s voice called. 

“Are you decent, Emmybird?” 

“Jackdaw!” 

Jack heard a squeaky sound and then the door swung wide, revealing a grinning Emmy looking up at him from her rolling desk chair. “Heya, sweetie,” Jack said, dropping Katherine’s hand in order to stoop and give his sister a hug. 

Emmy gave another squeal as Katherine came into view. 

“Hey, Emmy,” Katherine said, moving in for her own hug. “Oh my gosh, I love your skirt!” 

Emmy grabbed Katherine’s wrist in excitement. “It has  _pockets!”_ She said, and Katherine oohed. “And it was on sale!” Emmy added, doing a little twirl by spinning the chair around. Once she slowed to a stop, though, Emmy looked from Jack to Katherine, confused. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but what are you two doing here?” 

“What, can’t a brother check in on his baby sis just f’r shits an’ giggles?” He asked, giving Emmy’s desk chair a shove so she went rolling away to the other side of the room. 

“You’ve never done it before,” Emmy pointed out. “How’d you even get in here?” She asked, grabbing the side of her bed to stop herself from rolling onto her roommate’s side of the dorm. “You don’t have a key card.” 

Jack shrugged and sauntered into the room, nodding in approval at the decorating choices. “Followed a kid in,” he said, hopping onto Emmy’s bed. 

“Seriously?” Said Emmy’s roommate, Gracie, who’d been working at her desk with her headphones in. “They’ve told us a million times not to let people do that! That’s how horror movies happen.” 

“Hey, maybe I was a fellow student what lost his key,” Jack said, patting for Katherine to join him on Emmy’s bed. Katherine cast a look at Emmy, waiting until Emmy gave the nod okay before crossing the room and settling down next to Jack, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

He pulled Katherine in close and stuck his tongue out at Emmy as she said, “This is a  _girls’_ dorm, Jack. Plus, you’re kind of old to be in college.” 

“Maybe I’m a non-traditional student,” he shot back, grabbing one of Emmy’s pillows and throwing it at her. 

“You’re a non-traditional ev’rything,” she said, laughing. “Gracie, have you met Jack an’ Katherine yet?” Katherine and Jack waved at the curly-haired girl across the room, who smiled back at them. 

The four of them made easy small talk for a bit, and it wasn’t long until Gracie had everyone in stitches with her stories about her part-time job teaching dance to three- and four-year-olds. Jack chipped in with his stories about the private art lessons he’d given in college to help make ends meet, while Katherine and Emmy thanked their lucky stars they’d never had to deal with children in a formalized setting. Babysitting was quite enough for them, thanks. 

Eventually, however, Emmy brought things back to business. “For real, though, Jack—what are you guys doing here?” Jack looked down at Katherine and grinned, and she smiled back before ducking her head and flushing bright red. “I told you they were awful,” Emmy said in a low voice, turning to Gracie and raising her eyebrows. She scooted the rolling chair over so she could whisper to Gracie, “Not dating, my ass.” 

Gracie snorted and shoved Emmy away, trying not to be caught making fun of people she’d heard loads about but only just met. “Don’t drag me into this, Emmazon,” she said, holding up her hands. “I’m supposed to be writing an essay.” 

“Emmazon,” Jack said thoughtfully. “I’m going to have to remember that one. Wonder Woman or Amazon Prime addict?” 

“Both,” Gracie said, pointing to the tower of graphic novels and comic books teetering on Emmy’s nightstand.

“Jaaaaaack,” Emmy whined, throwing the pillow back at him, frowning as he blocked it easily with the hand that wasn’t glued to Katherine. “You’re stalling! Stop stalling!” 

“We’re here because we’ve got big news,” Katherine said, her eyes sparkling. “And we wanted you to be the first to know.” The words were ostensibly directed at Emmy, yes, but Katherine couldn’t help herself from looking over at Jack once more and brushing her fingers down his cheek. 

Emmy shot a look at Gracie, something along the lines of, ‘You see what I have to deal with?’, and Gracie laughed silently and made a dramatic display of putting her headphones back in and gesturing at her computer. “Essay,” she mouthed. “You’re on your own.” 

Emmy rolled her eyes and looked back to Jack and Katherine, who, for some unknown reason, had started  _kissing_ in the seven seconds since Emmy had taken her eye off them. She clapped her hands to her head and watched for a second as her brother tugged Katherine onto his lap and melted against his best friend, and yup, she was kissing him back, and look at that, oh, yep, that was a French kiss, no doubt, oh wow, they were really into this, he had one hand on her ass and another in her hair, and she had slung her arms around his neck and was pulling him in even closer, and my gosh what kind of  _noises_  were those, how were they doing that… Emmy gestured frantically at Gracie, whose eyes widened as soon as she registered what was going on. 

“Oh my gosh,” Gracie whispered. 

“I  _know_ ,” Emmy said. “They’re terrible, right?” She sighed. “I love them so much.” She turned around and cleared her throat loudly, and although they didn’t spring apart the way she’d expected them to, the way they had every other time she’d come back from a quick bathroom break or returned from grabbing a soda from the fridge or arrived at Jack’s apartment two minutes earlier than expected and caught them at it, they did slowly separate.

“Sooooo?” Emmy said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. “What’s your excuse this time?” 

“We’re engaged,” Jack said, grinning at Emmy. 

“The hell you are!” Emmy shouted, grabbing the arms of her desk chair in a death grip. “John Francis Kelly, don’t you fuckin’ lie to me, they’s no fuckin’ way you’s _engaged!”_  

“Language,” Jack teased, glowing with happiness. 

“I learned it from  _you!”_ Emmy snapped, eyes flashing. “Stop teasing!” 

“We really are,” Katherine said, and the unmistakable joy in her voice made Emmy pause. 

“No.” Emmy looked from Katherine to Jack and back again. Her eyes widened. “For serious?” 

“Mhmm,” Katherine said, smiling and nodding. Jack nodded too, and then he pulled Katherine back in for another kiss. 

“You two are  _impossible,”_  Emmy muttered, leaning back in her chair and heaving a huge sigh. 

“But you love us anyway?” Jack asked, pausing briefly to look over at Emmy. 

“Obviously,” Emmy said, pouring all of her exasperation into that one word. “You guys are the absolute worst, and I love you to pieces.” She beamed and scooted her chair over so she could reach up and hug Jack and Katherine’s waists. “Congratulations, Jackdaw, Kit-Kat. It took you long enough to figure it out, you goobers, but you finally did it. Mazel tov!” 

Katherine and Jack both bent over to hug Emmy back, all three of them giggling and smiling and too happy for words. 

On the other side of the room, Gracie shook her head and smiled. Boy, did she hope Emmy could snag her an invite to this wedding. She could tell it would be a hoot and a half.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Kath are ridiculous. I love them anyway.


End file.
